Won't Let You Go
by Angel Veins
Summary: Remember, remember, remember. I promised you didn't I Tails? I won't let you go. I promised you that when I first found you and I am still keeping that promise. Sontails Brotherly! Disclaimer in fic! (Working Summary)


**This is a little Sontails brotherly oneshot. It`s based of the song Won`t Let You Go by Avril Lavigne. I would suggest listening to it while reading. It gives off more feels! I thought the song was perfect for these two! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Tails, SEGA does. **

**I plan on doing more Sontails brotherly oneshots. If you want me to write one for you as a request just review or PM me. It`s in Sonic`s POV. Enjoy! **

* * *

The little orange fox continued to cry under my chin as I did my best to comfort him. I knew all too well what had triggered this. We had just gotten back from the hospital after all; my torso bandaged tightly, the blood still staining the white material. I hadn`t needed to remember what had fully happened to guess correctly.

Tails certainly does remember though without having to guess. He hadn`t said a word to me since we got back from the hospital. He had gone up to his room, closing the door quietly behind him. I knew something was up, and I was the cause of it. I went after him, knocking softly and waiting for a response.

There wasn`t one, so I quietly opened it myself and entered the room. It was dark, the lights off and the curtains shut over. I didn`t know why, it was a really sunny day. Tails loves sunny days as much as I do, so I knew something was up.

He was curled up on the floor, twin tails wrapped around him. I could hear little sobbing sounds coming from him, and moved closer. I kneeled down next to him, noticing the tear stains on the carpet. He was crying…and I knew why too.

He hadn`t noticed my presence yet. I wrapped my arms around him, hearing him gasp then resume crying. I pushed his head under my chin, hugging him close and tight. He leaned into my chest, though being careful to mind my wound. I closed my eyes as I thought about what had happened.

Me going to battle Eggman, him launching all sorts of bullets and lasers and Tails running in at the wrong moment. Right place, wrong time. He became Eggman`s new target. A bullet headed towards him. I knew what I had to do without giving it much thought. I ran in front of the bullet`s path, blocking Tails. His eyes widened as I smiled at him. The bullet hit me full force in the chest. I remember dropping to the ground bleeding and blacking out as Tails called my name.

He must have been so worried about me. He was only still a child and he had been through too much, lost too much to lose someone else. When I woke up in the hospital, his face…he looked so relieved, so happy.

I`m so proud of him. He doesn`t know how proud. He`d saved my life, but it was as if he didn`t realise that. I wish he did, I do. I know what it`s like to lose people that are close. I don`t want him to go through even more pain.

I had scared him. He thought I was going to die. He thought those were my last moments. He thought he was going to be all alone again.

I didn`t even realise I was crying until the tears fell off my muzzle and on to Tails' head, causing him to stop his crying and look up at me. I looked down at him, looking into his sky blue eyes. He blinked, then reached up with one thumb and wiped my cheek.

We stared at each other for a long time. Tails leaned further into my chest, still trying his best to not disturb my wound. I didn`t mind what happened to the wound; I cared about what happened to Tails. I put a hand on his head. I let another tear fall as I desperately searched for something to say.

For once, Tails was faster than me.

"I thought you were dead."

I closed my eyes painfully. How did I not know he was going to say that?

"I thought that you were gone. I thought that…you weren`t coming back. That was it. Sonic the Hedgehog killed by taking a bullet for me."

"Tails-" I tried to speak but was cut off by the fox.

"I was so upset, so angry, so desperate. I just left Eggman. I rushed you to the nearest hospital, hoping you were still alive and the bullet hadn`t gone in too deep. They took you into the theatre and I didn`t get to see you. Then they brought you out, saying you had survived. I was so happy, so relived. You weren`t dead."

I listened with great interest. Tails had certainly taken a hit out of this after all.

"I waited for you to wake up. I watched that heart monitor for hours. Then you finally woke up. I was happy and relieved. You had pulled through, you had survived. I wasn`t alone."

He looked up at me, eyes glittering. I blinked slowly. He moved out of my lap, moving into a position where he could wrap his arms around me, giving me a loving hug.

"You're alive."

I nodded as best I could in the hug. He was right, I was alive. And I didn`t plan on dying anytime soon. Tails should remember that I`ll never leave him, never let him go. Hey, I just remembered something.

"Tails? Do you remember that promise I made to you when I first found you in that cave when you were really little and I decided to adopt you?" I asked.

Tails rubbed his eyes, removing his arms from around me. Then he nodded.

I smiled. I grasped his hands. I looked into his eyes and he did the same to me. "Remember Tails, I`m always there for you. When your sad, you can just reach for my hand and I`ll take it Tails. I`ll never let you go, I won`t let you go. I`ll protect you, even if I die in the process. You`ll become one of the greatest heroes in history Tails, I know you will."

Tails nodded. He now fully remembered the promise I`d made.

* * *

FLASHBACK

We had been walking home to my house. Both of us were only little children. I was carrying him on my shoulders and going a bit slower so I didn`t startle him. He had his arms wrapped around my neck tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. We arrived at my home and I started to fix us some food, clean him up and try to make it seem as comfortable as possible. I had already learned a few things about him but I didn`t know everything. He would cry from time to time and I would do my best to comfort him.

I was tucking him into bed when he reached up and gave me a hug. "Never leave me alone, please?"

I smiled at him and returned the hug. "Of course. Remember Tails, I`m always there for you. When your sad, you can just reach for my hand and I`ll take it Tails. I`ll never let you go, I won`t let you go. I`ll protect you, even if I die in the process. You`ll become one of the greatest heroes in history Tails, I know you will."

He smiled and giggled quietly. "Promise?"

"That`s a Super Sonic Promise lil bro!"

I had just brought him home, and already I was starting to think of him as a little brother. It was a few weeks later that I decided to adopt him. I didn`t want to replace his real parents so I suggested being just brothers instead. He was happy with that, and so was I.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I promise Tails." I said to him, watching as he nodded again. "Haven`t I always kept my promises?"

The little fox nodded. "You do Sonic. Just…Just don`t scare me so much."

"I think I can live with that!"

He hugged me again, nuzzling cutely into my chest and just under my chin. "Thank you."

I smiled. "You're welcome lil bro. Anytime, and I mean it."

Tails then stood up, helping me up at the same time. His eyes were glued to my wound for a couple of minutes before he snapped them away. I`m not sure but I think he still feels bad about it.

"Listen Tails, it`s not your fault. You didn`t know what was going on so how could I have warned you fast enough. I couldn`t have."

"You saved my life. And Eggman thinks you're dead."

I smirked. "Well I guess we`re just gonna have to give him a big surprise when we go to beat him next time!"

"Really Sonic?!"

"Yeah Tails, in fact let`s go see if he`s up to anything now!"

"Ok, just be careful and try not to take anymore bullets today. I swear, that hospital is sick of seeing you there."

"I know, tell me about it! Ok, let`s head out."

We went out of the house and went off towards Eggman`s base. I couldn`t wait to see the look on his face when he saw that I was still alive. And I was alive all because of Tails. He had saved my life.

I won`t let you go Tails.

When your all alone and it`s cold and there`s no-one to hold

When you're feeling lost and there`s nowhere

There`s nowhere to go

When you`re feeling sad, don`t forget you can reach for my hand

When you`re feeling bad just remember

I won`t let you go

I won`t let you go

And it was the truth. I wouldn`t let him go. No matter what.


End file.
